I Wish
by cophe
Summary: Anna is a laid back soccer player that is hooked onto a new cheerleader named Elsa almost instantly. Will they ever become more than friends? Or will societies judgement be strong enough to keep them apart? Modern AU High School. Rated M for language and smut for later chapters. And this story is based off of a true story.
1. Chapter 1

**I Wish**

**Chapter 1: Breakfast**

I wake up from the alarm from my iPhone 5s. I groan as I cover my eyes with my arm as I yawn. Today's the first day of senior year and I decided to sleep at 2:00 A.M., good thinking Anna. I let my eyes adjust to the dim light of the sunrise as I check my phone for any notifications

_Emily: Ash and I will be there at 7:00, be ready! P.S. bring money bc we are eating ihop_

_pursecurse followed you on tumblr_

_Kris: Hey do we need to take anything for the first day?_

I sigh as I unlock the screen and click on the app that has the little speech bubble on it. I reply to Emily's text with a simple 'k' and an 'idk' for Kristoff. Emily, Ashton, and I were best friends ever since we were paired for a project in 7th grade. We did everything together and we never really left each other out. We practically know everything about each other. Well almost everything. Kristoff is my only guy friend, I just hang out with him because he's a genuinely nice guy and can keep up with me while skating.

I stretch out my legs on my queen sized bed and let out a manly sounding groan. Wow. That sound sounded like it came from a fifty year old man not an eighteen year old girl. I sit up and bring my hands to my eyes to rub the last bit of sleep out of them. I slowly inch off of the bed and make my way to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and almost flinch away. My hair looks like a lion's mane and basically looks like a train wreck. I bet if I stood in the middle of a garden someone would actually mistake my ginger hair as a plant. I look at my tired face in the dirty mirror and cringe. I have dark circles under my eyes and have a streak of spit on the side of my face. Nobody's perfect, quoted from Hannah Montana herself. I inch towards the sink and twist the knob so the cold water comes rushing out. I pool some in my hands and splash the cold water in my face and take a deep breath in. Yeah, I'm definitely awake now.

* * *

_Honk Honk Honk_

I almost yell 'okay, okay, I'm coming' but I remember I'm still inside of the massive house. I personally don't really enjoy driving and my parents both work full time jobs so Emily has been picking me up for school ever since she got her license. I know she's a safe driver so I don't really get worried when I'm in the car with her. I make sure I have my ID and my pair of keys for the house. Okay, everything's set for senior year. Let's do this. I open the glass front door and see Emily's Jeep waiting in front of my house. As soon as Emily spots me she waves and shouts my name. I turn around so I can lock the door and can feel the smile on my face growing. I fast walk to the maroon Jeep and make sure I have everything with me.

"Anna!," Emily screams, "Last year! This means it's gonna be the easiest!" Emily has always been known for her bright and almost childish personality, but it's one of the things we love about her. She has her auburn hair in a bun with a white blouse and jeans on. Nice outfit for the first day. I look down at my outfit and notice my sweatshirt and jeans aren't as nice but it'll do. I suddenly realize Ashton isn't in the car.

"I know, we can finally relax! Where's Ash?," I ask hoping she's alright. Ashton was the party girl in our group. She was a pretty blonde and always hung around the jocks and cheerleaders but she never ignored us either.

"Oh she wanted to sleep in because of her 'headache'," Emily responds as she moves her fingers to make imaginary quotation marks. Ahhh so Ashton was at a party. I nod and sit back in the leather seat and clip in the black seat belt. Emily starts the Jeep and starts heading to Peaks, Ashton's neighborhood. Peaks was where the richest of the rich lived. Well as rich as you can get to live in Texas. Ashton's parents made this children show that apparently did really well so that explains why they live in Peaks.

"Ash!," Emily screams out Ash's name just like she did mine. Ashton just walks towards the Jeep with her fingers in her ears. She looks so tired but I guess I look the same. Even though Ashton is tired she flashes Emily a smile. We work well that way, even if we're annoyed we suck it up and make the best of it. I smile at her as she pulls the side door of the Jeep open.

"Hey guys. I need about a hundred pancakes right now," Ashton says while settling in her seat. Emily just excitedly squeals and starts the car. We arrive at ihop in less than fifteen minutes and park in the closest non handicapped spot to the restaurant. We walk through the doors of ihop and are greeted by the smell of pancakes and eggs. Our waitress is a young lady, extremely beautiful, and leads us to our booth. She hands us the laminated menus and asks what we want to drink.

"Water, orange juice, and a black coffee," Emily says. We've been out so many times we all know each other's orders by now. The waitress nods and catches me staring at her and flashes a shy smile. I immediately look away and blush. Emily and Ashton don't notice our interaction. You see, in Texas, liking the same sex is frowned upon since I live in one of the richest and stable towns in Texas. Some people are accepting but I can count the people who are accepting on one hand. My family is super religious and when I mean super religious I mean that my dad is a pastor of his own church. So my attraction to women was always hidden and I don't plan on coming out any time soon. I see the way people in this town treat people like me, brutally and disrespectfully. It fears me so much. Ashton reading a joke on her phone snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Ha that kid's mom confused pajama day with picture day," Ashton says, out of breath from laughing. We all look at the picture and giggle. We continue our casual talk until our waitress comes back with our drinks and her notepad.

"So have you guys figured out what you wanna eat?," the waitress asks while looking at me. I blush and fidget with the menu in my hand. Ashton speaks up for all of us this time.

"Yeah, I want a breakfast sampler, she wants a tomato omelet, and gingy here would like sirloin tips and eggs, and all of our eggs would be sunny side up," Ashton says with ease. During the whole order I look at the waitress and notice her name tag read Belle. Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. I notice that she smiles when Ashton calls me gingy and I feel a tinge of embarrassment. She quickly leaves but she gives me a wink and I feel my stomach do a flip.

"So what are your schedules like?," Emily asks while sipping at her orange juice. Since most of us agreed on taking all of our core classes freshman, sophomore, and junior year, our senior year is pretty laid back.

"Well I have art, speech, drama, and politics," Ashton says while opening a sugar packet.

"I have speech, debate, and home ec.," Emily says practically downing her orange juice.

"I have soccer, teacher aid, and computer aided drafting," I say. I was the goalkeeper in soccer. I know I'm not good enough for pro but I do enjoy the sport and it's a hobby of mine. All of us continue our casual talk until Ashton abruptly stands and starts waving. What the hell? I look at her line of sight and land on a group of cheerleaders. I just roll my eyes and face Emily. I've never really liked cheerleaders. They were so stuck up and thought the only sport worth cheering for was football. They barely tried at my games. They come back into my line of sight when Belle leads them to the big table right next to our booth.

"So anyways, anybody in your life guys?" Ashton curiously asks. I look at Emily and notice a smile spreading on her face. No way. I can't stop the smile spreading on my own face.

"Spill it," I eagerly say.

"Well... His name is Parker. I met him while I was volunteering for that animal hospital and he was so nice and good looking I just had to go out with him," Emily says as she sighs dreamily. Our conversation goes on until our food arrives. I hear Ashton audibly chant as Belle gives us our food. As soon as Belle left I overheard some of the cheerleaders say 'oh look at her hair, poor thing, has to work at ihop'. I almost wanted to push Ashton out of the booth just so I could smack them. I just push it back down and ignore their comments. I suddenly hear all the cheerleaders silence and stand up and raise their glass. Okay is this some satanic ritual they do in their free time?

"To Elsa! Congrats on making it to varsity cheer!," They all cheered. After a few claps they sat back down except for one girl. She was stunning. Jaw dropping gorgeous. Her almost white. blonde hair was in a braid and she was wearing the blue Chessum cheerleading outfit which highlighted her blue eyes. She looked so shy and so different from all the other cheerleaders. She was pale and had a sort of elegance about her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. My moment was cut short when Ashton waved a hand in front of my face.

"Uhh who are you looking at?," Ashton asks while chewing the pancake that's in her mouth. I suddenly start to panic. Do straight girls look at other girls and notice that they're pretty?

"U-u-um. That new cheerleader," I say trying not to be obvious about my almost instant infatuation with her. Ashton cranes her neck and nods her head.

"Oh Elsa?," She asks while putting another piece of pancake in her mouth. I nod and continue to eat my hash-browns. If I thought Belle was a pretty name, Elsa blew that out of the water. "Yeah she's apparently really good, she moved from Ohio. She's in our grade too," Ashton says with a full mouth. I just casually respond and continue eating my meal.

* * *

Throughout the whole meal I didn't even pay Belle any attention, my full attention was on Elsa. She even ate her pancakes elegantly. Is that even possible? Since we came first we finished and made our way out. I make sure to give Belle a good tip. In a matter of twenty minutes we are in front of Chessum High School. Emily parks the Jeep and shifts in her seat so she's facing Ashton and I.

"Are you guys ready?," Emily says with a grin plastered on her face. Ashton and I just giggle and respond with a 'yeah'. We all wish each other luck as we head to different parts of the school. I head toward the gym since soccer is my first period. I enter the clean gym and notice everyone is already sitting on the bleachers. I jog over and sit on the first row. Coach Myers comes out with a clipboard in his hand and starts to call roll. I zone out until my name is called.

"Here," I casually say. I suddenly feel a light tap on my shoulder. I let out an annoyed grunt and turn around. I am met with the same blue eyes I saw this morning. I'm pretty sure my heart rate is slowly rising.

"Hey. Can I sit here?," Elsa asks in such a soft voice. Wow I want her voice on an audio tape. Okay that had to be one of the creepiest things I've ever thought. I nod pathetically since I can't get any words out. She extends her hand and I meet her halfway. Oh her hands are so soft, like a baby butts soft. "Elsa."

"U-uh. A-A-Anna," I respond obviously nervous. Elsa just giggles and nudges me. I can't stop the cheeky grin that starts to spread on my face.

"I think we're gonna be good friends," Elsa says.

_I wish._


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wish**

**Chapter 2: Mats**

**A/N: Feel free to leave a review, favorite, or follow! Enjoy!**

"So this year our school is going through a tough time so we're having the cheer squad, soccer, and regular gym in our north gym. If you don't want to share I advise you donate some money to the school then," Coach Myers says through the bull horn. Coach Myers was tall, muscular, brunette, and had an impossibly straight posture. He was an ex-marine so he was the most strictest coach I've ever had. Coach Myers was also the main coach of our school so he basically coached every sport thinkable. I don't really know how he remembers everyone's names but he manages. "Anyways for the remainder of the year we are going to need a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and running shoes, this is for gym." He looks at the paper clipped onto his clipboard once again and continues, "Soccer, none of you are in the team officially yet so try-outs are next week. Bring your cleats and balls. And I mean both kind of balls. Also goalkeepers bring your own gloves. We'll provide the kits so don't worry about it." He glances back down and frowns. He then silently walks over to his office connected to the big gym. I think I can hear him say 'introduce yourself'. New cheer coach? Coach comes backs to the front of the bleachers and just brings up his wrist to look at his watch. I suddenly see a familiar face come into focus. The new cheer coach was wearing her chestnut hair in a ponytail and had a blouse and slacks on. Belle. I feel the blood rush up to my face as I make eye contact with her as she winks. She walks front and center, taking Coach Myers' place.

"Hello everyone! My name is Belle Hunters, or Coach Hunters. I'm the new cheer coach and I hope we will have a nice year together," Belle says while politely smiling at the group of cheerleaders on the top row of the bleachers. I suddenly remember the comments that they made towards her. I snap my head back and see them with shocked and speechless expressions on their faces. Karma's a bitch. "So that's it. Free time from now on, don't forget to bring your stuff next week," Belle says as she flashes a fake smile at the cheerleaders and struts back to her office. I feel my eyes follow her all the way until she disappears through the doors. Oh snap, this is going to be an interesting semester. I hear the crowd of teenagers erupt in conversation almost immediately. I dig into my bag when I hear some of the cheerleaders call Elsa's name. I reach around the leather bag as I find my phone and earphones. I untangle the cords and put the correct ear bud in my ear. I spend the whole period looking at tumblr and twitter. Before I know it the bell rings which indicates that we need to go to our next class in the next ten minutes.

I get up and look at my schedule on my phone. Next period was teacher aid. I start heading to the front office since I haven't been assigned to a classroom yet. I make my way down the crowded, smelly, and hot halls of Chessum. I finally reach the south wing and open the door to the front office. I already notice some kids there so I head in that direction. We stand while waiting for the bell and I take out my phone to browse on it. Another tap on my shoulder and I roll my eyes to see who it is this time. I'm met with the same piercing blue eyes that tapped on my shoulder.

"Long time no see," Elsa shyly says. I just smile at her and look at her face in more detail. She had big blue eyes and light freckles peppered on her face just like me, but mine were darker, and her nose was small and cute, and her cheeks just looked so pinch-able. I sighed dreamily until she spoke again. "So do we know what teachers we have?," Elsa spoke while raising an eyebrow. She probably thinks I'm a weirdo that's trying to look in her soul or something, stop staring!

"U-U-uh no. W-well I don't know," I say while bringing up my hand to scratch the back of my neck. Wow I haven't stuttered that badly since elementary school. I can feel the blood rushing to my face and quickly turn around when I hear a woman's voice hush us.

"Everyone! You have all signed up to aid teachers in their classes. Since so many of you wanted to help out you will be paired in groups of three. After you are assigned to a group and teacher you will directly attend that teacher's classroom instead of coming here like you did today. So here is group one, Jack Badar, Larissa Munoz, and Jamie Luns...," Mrs. Hornsberry kept calling out groups. I took a deep breath and zoned out until my name was called. "Anna Samuels, Zachary Ricker, and Elsa Arendelle to Coach Hunters in the north gym. That was the last group. If your name was not called please see me once everyone leaves. Now go," Mrs. Hornsberry said obviously not enjoying her first day. I suddenly get nervous, I'm going to have to work with Elsa. I can't even be around her without feeling like a complete idiot. Ugh but she's so beautiful. I turn around and am met with an excited Elsa.

"We're partners! Who's Zachary?," She asks while tilting her head. Oh she's cute when she's confused. I quickly snap out of my thoughts when I realize it's Zachary Ricker. Zachary Ricker is the biggest player in this school. He's known for throwing parties and for taking girls virginities and sometimes even taking girl's virginities forcefully. He was a football player and has a pretty good chance of getting a scholarship and he was pretty wealthy already.

"Ayyee. There are my partners!," He yells arrogantly. I roll my eyes and turn around to face him. He changed over the summer but not that much. He had a sharp jaw line, hazel eyes, an abnormally big nose, small ears, and dirty blonde hair. Ugh, you look like a preppier version of Justin Bieber. "Ohh what's your name hottie?," Zachary says while sidestepping towards Elsa. Elsa moves a step back and bumps into my side. I smile at her letting her know I was okay.

"Uh, it's Elsa," Elsa said looking at Zachary skeptically.

"Well Elsa I look forward to working with you," Zachary says trying to get closer. Again.

"Uhh same Zachary," Elsa says obviously not knowing how to get out of the awkward situation. Zachary perks up when Elsa uses his name and thinks it's okay to go up to her but I feel an urge to protect Elsa and step in-between him.

"Zach, just leave her alone. God, take a hint. Hurry up we're gonna be late," I say to him. I previously knew him from Junior year. He dated Ashton for a while but once he pushed her a little out her comfort zone she left him. So I was somewhat on even ground with him. Zachary just slumps and lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, whatever," Zachary sighs out. I turn around and head toward the glass office door and push the door open with my back. Zachary pushes through first giving me an annoyed look and Elsa quickly follows with a blush on her face and a small smile. I immediately feel my insides warm. I feel a smile of my own spreading on my face. I walk behind the two so I can keep an eye on Zachary. He looks so stupid with his sagging khaki pants and Hawaiian shirt. What do girls even see in him?

We finally reach the north gym's doors and Zachary has enough manners to open the door for us. We push past him and we are met with Coach Myers giving an introduction speech to his gym class. We try to quietly make it to Coach Hunters office but of course Zachary has to wave at his buddies in the bleachers.

"Ayeee! Ryan you look pimpin today!," Zachary yells while bringing his hands up to his face to make his voice louder. I snap my head back when I hear Zachary yell that and look at Coach Myers. Ohhhh, Zachary is in trouble. The gym was completely quiet and nobody dared to move, not even Zachary.

"Young man! Come here right now," Coach Myers says without even turning around. Zachary flashes us a nervous look and I just shrug my shoulders at him. The only noise we hear are Zachary's vans stepping on the polished floor of the gym. "Guess where you're going? House office. Now. And I don't want you to say 'pimping' ever again, if you do I could call a real pimp to show you what pimping is," Coach Myers says with total seriousness. Zachary lets out a small whimper which makes Coach Myers snap his head in his direction. Zachary frantically shakes his head in agreement and fast walks out of the gym. I almost burst out into laughter but I remember if I did, I would be following Zachary. Coach Myer calmly starts his speech again and I continue my way to Coach Hunter's office. I knock on the big wooden door and hear a 'wait' and patiently wait. I take this time to make sure Elsa followed me. I see her right behind me looking at Coach Myer's gym class. I smile at her when I see her genuinely excited. I just want to hug her and just get to know her. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Coach Hunters opens her office door.

"Oh, hello girls. What do you need?," Coach Hunters asks leaning on the doorway. I would have never guessed she was a cheer coach at ihop. She looked so nice and shy at ihop but here she was confident and almost scary.

"Um. We're your aids," Elsa nervously says.

"Aids?," Coach Hunters says while raising an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on her lips.

"O-o-oh. Not that kind. Uh t-the uh," Elsa was getting flustered and obviously nervous so I stepped in.

"Well we have teacher aid this period and we were assigned to you," I say hoping Coach Hunters attention is on me, not Elsa.

"Ahh. Well I do need help with cheer equipment. Bring out the mats in the small gym and roll them out flat. Here are the equipment storage room keys, take all the time you want but just finish before the period ends," Coach Hunters says while taking off the necklace with the keys attached on them. Without saying another word she walks back into her big office. I turn around and see Elsa already staring at me, I feel my ears warm and I just give her a cheeky smile. She returns it and we burst out in giggles.

"C'mon, storage room's over here," I say while waving my arm so she knows to follow. We exit the large gym and enter the smaller gym through the side doors and walk toward the only other door in the gym. I pick out the specific key and put it in the key hole and turn it. The door opens with ease and I pat the wall trying to find a light switch. Ah. There it is. I flick it upwards and the dirty storage room is brightened.

"So I guess these are the mats we have to roll out," I say while pointing out the blue rolled up mats.

"Yeah. They look kinda heavy," Elsa says.

"Well nothing that your muscle can't take," I say. My face suddenly drops and my eyes widen. Did I really say she has nice muscles? I mean she is wearing her cheerleader outfit so how could I not notice? What if she thinks I'm some weird lesbian perv? Oh God, why?

"Well you have some muscle there too so I shouldn't worry," Elsa replies. All of my worries disappear and are replaced with tons of blushing. I meet Elsa's gaze and see her eyes widen. "O-o-oh my G-God. I didn't m-mean it like that," Elsa nervously spits out while waving her hands in front of her body. I just giggle and she follows. Oh she's so beautiful when she laughs. Her eyes get a little smaller and her smile gets bigger. The way she tilts her head up to laugh is beautiful.

"Alright, grab the other side and lift it," I ask. Elsa follows my orders and we get the mats rolled out in no time. After the twelfth and last mat we just lay down on the mat. I mean it wasn't exhausting but it was somewhat tiring. "So you're new here?," I ask desperately trying to get to know her a little more.

"Yeah, I came here from Ohio," She responds. I can hear her clearly since she's laying right next to me. If I just moved my hand a little to the left I would be able to hold her hand.

"Well, how do you like it here?," I ask honestly curious.

"Well one thing I know is Texas has bi-polar weather," She responds. We giggle and share more facts about each other.

* * *

"No way! You were really trapped in a wal-mart because of a tornado warning for almost six hours?!," I ask after she tells me a story.

"Yep and I was so tempted to eat all their ice-cream but my dad said no," Elsa replies. I see her face drop a little and I want to make her feel better almost instantly.

"Hey what's wrong?," I ask while resting my head on my hand.

"Nothing. Just some of the baggage that comes with me," Elsa says while her eyes water. I immediately scoot a little closer.

"Elsa you can always tell me anything, like you said I think we're gonna be good friends," I say to comfort her. I rub my hand back and forth on her arm and see the goose bumps erupt from underneath my fingertips.

"O-okay," Elsa says and pauses for a good amount of time, "W-well m-my dad, h-he k-kin-da le-ft us," Elsa barely gets out before erupting in tears. I feel my heart clench with sadness and I instinctively wrap my arms around her thin frame. I can feel the wetness on my shoulder but I don't care, I'm comforting her and hugging her. I hear Elsa try to speak again but I shush her and continue to hold her. After a couple of minutes her tears die down and I slowly tear us apart. She looks up into my eyes and I feel my heart clench once again. Her eyes were puffy and her make-up was ruined. Her lips started to curve upward and I couldn't help but letting out a laugh. She just giggled along.

"I must look like an idiot," She says while bringing her hands up to wipe her eyes. Elsa glances at my shirt and suddenly gasps. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I don't have an extra t-shirt, oh, I'm so sorry," She frantically says while grabbing the sleeve of my shirt.

"Ohh, it's okay Elsa. Thanks for telling me that. I know it was hard for you," I say without breaking eye contact with her. She just lets out a soft smile. I lay back on my back and she follows. We lay in silence and I start to inch my hand towards hers. I don't know what made me do it, luck, confidence, trust, lust, or love, but I did it. I slowly touched her fingertips with mine and felt a shock go through me. Her hands were so soft. I slowly keep moving my hand until palm met palm. I slowly interlace our fingers and take a deep breath in. She didn't pull away. She didn't say anything. I feel her grip my hand back and I let out the breath I was holding in. We just lay there like that until she speaks up.

"Friends," Elsa whispers.

**A/N: Yes this is a story based on my girlfriend and I and it's a inside look of our coming of age story. lol. Anyways, yes my dad in real life is a pastor. You will just have to read what happened...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wish**

**Chapter 3: Why?**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

The rest of the day passes by slowly. I literally spent all day thinking about my hand in Elsa's hand. Her hand was so warm and inviting. Even when she got up and her makeup was all smudged, I still thought she was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I sigh as I lean my head against the Jeep window.

"What's wrong Anna?," Emily asks from the front. I just roll my eyes at how observant Emily is. Lately, I've had to lie to Emily and Ashton all the time. They always asked me why I never hung out with guys or how I haven't even had a boyfriend before, every time they would ask me I would have to make up some bullshit excuse.

"Nothing just tired," I say. I think of a topic that will change the subject... Oh! "Guess who the new cheer coach is?," I ask while readjusting my seat so Emily could see me through her rearview mirror.

"Who?," Ashton asks from the passenger seat.

"Our waitress from ihop," I say. Ashton immediately turns around in her seat so she's facing me. Her face has an impressed and shocked expression on her face. Then she bursts out laughing.

"No way! One of the best cheer coaches in the States works part-time at ihop?!," Ashton says, leaning back in her chair and laughing. Her laugh reminds me of Elsa's perfect laugh. Oh, I want to make her laugh again. I snap out of my thoughts when the Jeep comes to a stop.

"Here you go Miss. Samuels, we have arrived!," Emily says.

"Thanks for the ride Em, bye guys!," I say while I close the door and wave at them through the glass. I hear her honk when I open the door and I turn around to wave them goodbye one last time. I take a deep breath before I enter the gigantic house. I can do this. I step onto the wood floor and place my Jan Sport bag next to the door. I kick off my white chucks and make my way to the kitchen. Gotta eat to sustain this body right? I open the double door fridge and dig through the shelves for something to eat. I find leftover pasta in a plastic container. Guess this will do. When I turn around to place the container on the granite kitchen island I see my mother staring back at me with a large smile on her face.

"Soooo, how did your first day go?," She asks. I look at my mom and notice she has her makeup and her blonde hair in a bun. She was probably working at church with dad. I want to roll my eyes because she doesn't even work at church, she's a nurse but works at the Church every Monday.

"Good," I say while turning around to grab a plate from one of the wooden cabinets.

"Good? That's all I'm gonna get?," My mother asks with a fake annoyance.

"Yep. So how was your day?," I ask while tilting the container over the plate.

"Well your father and I were doing some paperwork at church and then we thought of a great idea. What do you think about working at church?," My mom asks with hope in her voice. Oh shit. What excuse do I have this time? I start to panic and frantically press the buttons on the microwave. I don't want to work somewhere I'm not able to be myself. I don't want to work where what I am is a sin. No. I can't work there, so I spit out the first thing that comes to my brain.

"I can't mom, soccer, remember?," I say hoping she will stop pushing the subject.

"Oh, you say that all the time. I know your soccer doesn't take up every afternoon," My mom says. It's true but I don't want to. I look at her with pleading eyes but she doesn't notice.

"I'll think about it," I say while the microwave beeps, letting me know my pasta was done.

* * *

"Anna! Come down, your father is here!," I hear my mother shout from downstairs. I get up from my bed and start to dread dinner. Dinner was the most painful time of the day because my dad would always get into detail about current events that were wrong or "sinful". Anytime we would get into a dispute he would just shove a bible in my face. We usually had disputes because my personality isn't one to just take punches and our personalities just do not mix. I open my closed white bedroom door and start heading down the wooden staircase. I smell the chicken cooking and hear my brother's voice.

"Hey dad," I say when I walk into the kitchen. He greets me by patting me on the back. I just roll my eyes and grab the cups resting on the kitchen counter and start filling them with ice. I see my brother at the kitchen table with his nike backpack and his stupid snapback hat. It's only hot when girls wear them. I smirk to myself and continue to set the table for dinner.

"So what do you have there?," I hear my dad asking Jake.

"Just some homework. I gotta finish before I get to play to on the Xbox, at least that's what mom said," Jake replies. My dad just nods his head and exits the kitchen with his messenger bag. He comes back shortly after with a t-shirt and basketball shorts on. I set the last piece of silverware down and take a seat in my spot. Everyone follows and mom comes in with the bowl of chicken in her hands. She sets it down in the middle and takes off her gloves. Once she sits down my father looks at me.

"It's your turn to pray Anna," He says while raising his arms to his sides. I grabbed my brother's and mother's hands. As soon as everyone has their hands connected I start my memorized prayer.

"Thank you for this food. Thank you for everything you have done for us, Amen," I say trying to get this over with. I immediately drop their hands and start digging into the food.

"So how was your first day Anna?," I hear my dad ask. I look up at him and see his green eyes staring at me and I answer him.

"Good," I say while stuffing my face with mashed potatoes, hoping he will think I'm too hungry to talk.

"How was your first day of middle school Jake?," He asks. Jake swallows his piece of chicken and coughs.

"Well it was pretty good. But there was a weird thing that happened," He says while scooping a spoonful of peas into his mouth.

"What happened?," My dad asked while taking a sip of his water.

"Well you know how football tryouts were today? Well everyone from last year was there but there was that weird gay kid there too, so we were all grossed out by being in the same locker room as him," Jake says while giving my dad a grossed out face. My dad just nods and swallows his food. I immediately start to feel my blood boil. Why does he feel uncomfortable? He's just a person like you. Not everything is sexual. I just cast my eyes down to my plate and clench my jaw to prevent me from saying something I would regret.

"Well I want you to stay away from him. He is doing sin and his parents should teach him a lesson or two," My dad says while giving Jake a stern look. I take a sharp inhale from my nose. Apparently holding Elsa's hand gave me courage because I spoke up.

"Are you saying they should punish him because he's being himself?," I ask in a hushed voice. Everyone stops eating and turns to look at me.

"What are you saying Anna?," my dad asks with annoyance lacing his words. I audibly take a gulp. You're already in this so why not finish it?

"Why should he be punished for believing in what he believes? It's like we have a right to be Christian and we believe in God so why can't he believe in what he thinks is right?," I ask, slowly getting confident and slightly more angry.

"Because it's sin Anna! A man shall not lay with another man! It's an abomination. There's a reason why homosexuals get aids, it's unnatural Anna," My dad says in a strict voice.

"Don't straight people get aids too? And in the bible it said eating craw fish was a sin and working on Sunday was a sin," I set my silverware down and raise my voice a little louder. "If you truly think everything that is said in the bible is true then please explain to me why it was okay to rape, to have multiple wives, to beat your wife, or to have slaves?," I say while making constant eye contact with my dad.

"Anna this is just media poisoning your mind. I know those things are in the bible but we've come a long way and dropped some of the old minor rules but we do have the same morals. Homosexuality is just not okay. They are just mentally ill and need a little guidance and if they don't want to get help they shouldn't go flaunting it around everywhere. They don't need to walk in the streets with rainbow flags and have parades. It's poison for us and makes us uncomfortable," My dad says, going back to eating his food. I slam my hands down and feel my temperature rising. There's no turning back now.

"Excuse me? They need parades because people like you, who insist that they are mentally unstable and just going through a phase keep harassing them. They kill themselves because of the harsh words of supposed "Christians" say, dad. Do you not know how ignorant we are being right now?," I say while pointing at all of us. I feel my eyes watering and feel my hands start to shake. "How would you like it if you weren't able to marry mom? How would you feel if everyone hated you for something you couldn't control, for something that you couldn't help? What if you had to hide you were straight fearing for your life?," I say, trying to hold my tears back. The whole table is silent and nobody moved.

"Anna what are you trying to say? That homosexuality is okay? Anna I think you need to pray. Your mind is in the wrong place right now," My dad calmly says. I look at my mother and see her looking down, picking at her food. I look at Jake and he isn't even paying attention, he has his iPhone in his hands. "And starting next week you're working at the church," My dad orders. I just get up from my seat and grab my plate and utensils and almost toss them into the sink. I march my way up the stairs and feel tears escaping my eyes. I slam my bedroom door shut and slowly slide down it. I bring my knees up to my face and cry. Why me? Why can't I be this straight, Christian girl everyone expects me to be? Why isn't liking the same sex allowed? Why can't I be accepted? I fall asleep at the foot of my door and wish that all my problems will just disappear.

**A/N: So this conversation actually happened between my dad and I, and he ended up doing worse things to me than what happened in this story. But I didn't really want to trigger anyone so... And this story does end with a sweet and happy ending so just bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Wish**

**Chapter 4: Cartwheels**

**A/N: So for those of you guys asking, my girlfriend, Emily (For about 5 years from October this year), and I are dating as of right now so it does end happily. And yes we really did get really close really fast. And thank you for all of your kind reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly start to blink my eyes open. I close my eyes as soon as the brightness of my teal room makes me shut my eyes again. What the hell is that noise? I hear this periodic beeping or honking sound. I groan as I cover my ears with my hands. I lay my head against my bedroom door and just notice the soreness of my neck. Shit, I shouldn't have slept on the ground. I glance at the electronic clock on my nightstand and realize it's 7:45 A.M. I just close my eyes and snap them back open, realizing that honking sound is Emily. Oh shit. I quickly get up and search around for my phone, I walk into my bathroom and find it on the counter. I unlock my phone and send Emily a quick text.

_To Emily: I'm going to be late so just go on without me._

_From Emily: You sure? I can wait._

_To Emily: Yeah I'm sure. See you at lunch?_

_From Emily: Okay. Don't be too late! I love you!_

_To Emily: I love you too!_

I look in the mirror and just stare at myself. Liquid mascara streaks painted my face and my eyes were puffy and swollen. I sigh as I turn the cold water knob. The water rushes out and I splash the cool water on my face. I grab a face towel in my right drawer and start to rid my face of makeup. I rinse out the towel and put it on the counter so it can dry. I look back at my reflection and see my freckled face staring back at me. The puffiness in my eyes went down and the mascara was completely gone. I thought back to the events of last night. Shit. I shouldn't have spoken up.

This isn't the first time I've spoken up about something. I've fought with my dad about equal rights for women, other religions, and so much more. Every time I would practically beat him in his game in his own house, he would always make sure I'm punished. I sigh as I imagine the different lectures he could give me or where he would force me to volunteer but I didn't care. I was right and I proved my point. I sigh as I head to my walk-in closet. I touch the fabric of each piece of clothing hanging from the bar. I'm so lucky but so unlucky at the same time. I have all of these luxuries but still can't be happy with myself. I would give away all of my unneeded luxuries for a loving and accepting family. Everything.

I feel my eyes start to water and slump against the closet wall. I let the salty tears escape my eyes and stare at the wall of shoes in my closet. I see my club soccer team photos and let out a watery chuckle. I was being lifted up by my teammates and had both of my feet in the air. I slowly stop the tears escaping at a dangerous rate and slowly get up. I decide that I don't want to miss any time I could be spending with Elsa in my closet crying. I grab a black tank top and my Adidas pants. I open my bedroom door and make my way to my bag on the floor and slip my vans on. Before I leave the house I grab my Liverpool sweatshirt. Stupid dress code. I step outside in the brisk autumn air and start walking to the garage. I enter the five digit garage code and the num lock pad flashes green. The well oiled garage starts to lift and I see my black Acura waiting in there, untouched for 2 years. So much for being grateful.

I grab the small Acura keys that are hanging on the wall next to the garage door. I press the unlock button and open the car door and swiftly get in. I check my rear view mirror and make sure everything is ready for action. I start the engine and the car quietly comes to life. I back out of the garage and enter the road. I press the garage button and watch the door touch the floor. Okay, now we can go to school.

* * *

I open the glass doors of Chessum High. The smell of sweat and cleaning products sting my nose. I visibly flinch away from the horrible smell. Better get used to it. I glance at the electronic clock and notice that it's already 9:45 A.M. So that means it's second period which is Teachers Aid. I start making my way down the main hallway and pass the cafeteria. The big wooden doors come into sight and I stop right in front of them before I enter the gym. I can hear the chatter and laughter of different children and feel my nerves ease. I can do this. Without hesitating I enter the polished gym and fast walk to Coach Hunter's office. I ball my hands up and bring my knuckles up to the door.

"Coming!," I hear Coach Hunters replies through the door. I see the handle move and see the tall brunette emerge from her office. She has her hairs in curls and had light makeup applied to her face. She was so beautiful, not as beautiful as Elsa, but somewhere up there.

"U-U-uh. Where's Elsa Coach?," I ask shifting my weight on each leg.

"Oh she's in the small gym. I don't really know what she's doing though," Coach Hunters says with a smile on her face. I give a quick smile back and point to the small gym, indicating I would be with Elsa. Coach just nods and goes back into her office. I make the short distance to the small gym's doors and look through the small window. I see the blue mats out and Elsa standing in the middle with her blue cheer leading outfit on. I watch her as she does a set of flips and turns. I watch in awe as her body moves so gracefully and so easily. I see each muscle flex as she turns and flips. I look at her face. It was the definition of pure concentration. It was as if I was watching one of those meteor showers, something that you only got to see once in a lifetime, something that is so extremely beautiful you have to stop and watch it. I watch her as she lands a back flip and lifts her hands above her head. I use this time to enter the small gym. I slowly clap as I enter and see Elsa snap her head back. Once her ice blue eyes meet mine, her face cracks a smile.

"Hey I thought you were sick?," Elsa asks obviously concerned. I blush and shake my head.

"Nope just slept in," I say with my hands clasped together. Oh God, I'm so nervous. "You were totally amazing," I say as I bring my hands to the back of my neck in embarrassment. Now it was time for Elsa to blush.

"O-O-Oh.. You saw that?," Elsa asks in a small voice. My face falls as her expression looks worried and ashamed.

"Y-Y-Yeah. But you were like an angel Elsa. It was truly beautiful," I say as I walk toward her and embrace her. I feel her chilly hands hug me back. I sniff in the smell of vanilla and citrus. Weird mix but it was pleasantly delicious. She pushes back and has a huge smile on her face. I feel a grin spreading on my face by seeing those pearly whites.

"Well since I don't want to worry about you, why don't you give me your number?," Elsa asks with her smile faltering in lack of confidence. Oh Elsa, you are so beautiful and worth it, why do you feel so insecure?

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Here let me put it in your phone," I reply immediately while extending my hand. I blush at my eagerness but don't back down. She reaches in her blue Nike duffle bag and hands me her iPhone. I enter my phone number and save my contact name as, Anna :). I hand her phone back with a huge smile and we both break out into giggles. After Elsa situates her stuff we take a seat on the mats like we did the other day. I'm the first one to break the comfortable silence.

"So have you visited the malls around here?," I ask. Texas was pretty boring but we do have pretty decent restaurants and shopping centers.

"No. Just stayed at home. The only people I know here are you and the squad... And the squad doesn't really include me that much," Elsa says while fiddling with her fingers. I want to reach over the space in-between us and interlace our fingers together but I don't know if that would be a good idea.

"Well I never really liked those girls anyways," I say with a smirk. I turn my head sideways so Elsa can see my face but I already see her staring at me. We lay there just staring into each other's eyes, studying the contours of each other's faces, until I decide to break the silence. "I would actually like for you to come over today," I say with a new found confidence. I peer into the intense blue eyes and search for an answer. Her cheeks start to lift as a smile erupts from her face.

"Yes," She says. I immediately feel my already big smile grow even wider. I feel my confidence take over as I grab her soft, pale, hand in mine. I feel her squeeze back and know it's okay.

"I'll text you what my last period is so we can ride together, or if you drive you can drive. I guess I can text you my address. But I really want to be a good friend and drive you. I don't know. Do you even drive? Oh my God. Sorry. Wait do you take the bus? Oh my goodness. I'm doing that thing where I can't stop talking aren't I?," I ramble out. I see Elsa give me a shy smile and nod. We both burst out in giggles. After a few moments to catch our breaths I start to play with her hand. I trace all the creases and lightly outline her knuckles. I can feel her eyes on me and just feel so comfortable. I've never felt this comfortable with anybody.

"When did you become so good at cheer?," I ask, breaking the silence. A long sigh came from Elsa and she spoke.

"My dad was my cheer coach and was super strict. He was an asshole," She says while squeezing her hand in mine. I rub her arm to comfort her.

"Well I bet I couldn't even do a cartwheel half as good as you," I say, trying to comfort her.

"Oh really? I'll show you. Get up," Elsa says as she gets up and releases my hand. I follow her lead and walk to the end of the blue mat. "Okay. First you're going to have to spread you arms from side to side," Elsa says as she stands behind me and lifts my arms up. I almost faint from feeling her front against my back. Okay, let's take a breather.

"Then what," I ask a little shakily. I feel Elsa shift my hair to my left side so my neck was exposed on her side. I feel her breath on my neck and I visibly shudder. She just grabs my biceps and creates a diagonal line with them.

"Your arms will go in this direction until you meet the mat. And then you just use your upper body strength to get back up," Elsa says while craning her neck so she was right next to my face. I feel her heart beating against me and slowly turn my head back and almost gasp at the proximity we were in. My lips were only an inch away from Elsa's. I watch her eyes close and hey body lean forward. I immediately close mine and lean my weight forward. Her lips touch mine for less than a second as the bell rings. Elsa jumps away from reflex and I just flinch. "U-u-uh. I think I should go," Elsa stutters out, practically scrambling for the door. I watch the beautiful blonde run out of the small gym as I lift my fingers to touch the wet patch on my thin lips. Oh wow. I wish I get the chance to do that again.

**A/N: I actually face palmed so many times while writing this chapter. I was such an awkward 18 year old lol. And yes I did give a kiss to somebody I knew for only two days. Anyways feel free to leave a review, favorite, or follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Wish**

**Chapter 5: Date?**

**A/N: I absolutely enjoy all of your reviews! Thank you for all the concerns and kind words, they really push me to keep going with this story. And btw since my life isn't this action packed in just one week, I'm just smushing exciting moments together that happened so the plot comes together quicker and smoothly. P.S. I'm trying to portray Anna with her original cannon personality so not every single detail is based off of my life.**

I stand frozen in the small gym. Staring at the doors that Elsa ran out of. That was my first kiss with a girl. Oh my God. I want to touch my lips against hers again. And again. I slowly come back to life as I hear the tardy bell ring.

I snap out of my Elsa induced trance. She practically ran away though... She was the one to lean in first though. Did I mess up? Shit. Bet she thinks I'm some weird fucking hormonal lesbian. Ugh. Why am I so fucking stupid?! I just grab my bag and make my way to the cafeteria. Lunch period was different for almost everybody. There were four different lunch groups. A lunch which starts at 11, B lunch which starts at 11:30, C lunch which starts at 12, and D lunch which starts at 12:30. Emily, Ashton, and I all have A lunch so none of us were really lonely during at lunch. I enter the already open doors of the giant cafeteria. We had many options from Subway to just normal lunch lines. I walk over to the Subway line, yet another luxury I would give up to freely hold Elsa's hand with no shame. I order my sandwich and walk over to the table Ashton and Emily always sit at.

"Yeah, so Parker took me out last night and it was okay," Emily says while taking a bite out of her sandwich. Aston and I look at each other with concern. Emily always raved on and on how her dates with Parker were perfect and just magical.

"What did Parker do?," Ashton asks in a nonchalant manner. She looked good today with her dirty blonde hair in a bun and a flannel and skinny jeans on. I look over at Emily and watch her glumly swallow her bite of food.

"Nothing," She says while picking at her grapes. Ashton's frown deepens and I could see her anxiety showing. Of course I was nervous also but I had my own problems like Elsa to deal with. I could see Ashton holding back her compassion. She was known as the pretty, badass, party girl. Not as the caring best friend. Emily was the complete opposite, she was caring, innocent, and adorable. I fidget in my place and shove my words down. Ashton needs to handle this.

"Oh c'mon it's never nothing," Ashton says with her hands on top of the flat lunch table, her patience running out.

"It's just that Parker wants to do... stuff, and I'm not ready. And he kept calling me a prude so I broke up with him and he called me a bitch," Emily softly whispers out. My face contorts with anger and disgust. What a fucking douche bag. I tilt my head to look at Ashton. Her jaw is clenched and her hands are balled up into fists. Oh God, it's like when Henry dumped Emily last year. Just before she fast walks towards the left side of the cafeteria I hook her elbow and drag her back to her seat.

"Ash, do you really want to get suspended like last year?," I whisper into her ear so Emily doesn't hear. I feel Ashton try to tug her arm out of my grasp. I look into the sea of students and realize that Parker was just a few tables away from us. His brown hair blended him into almost everyone else but his rowdy friend group made him easy to find. I squint at him and feel Ashton try to pull away again. I just tighten my grip. "What do you think Emily's gonna think if you got suspended because of her again?," I ask, almost pleading with her. Emily really cared for Ashton. Maybe it was because Ashton made it look like she didn't care about anything that attracted Emily's attention. But whatever it was they were polar opposites that were best friends. I sigh as I look back to our table and see Emily staring off into space, popping grapes into her mouth. I feel Ashton's resistance die down and I let go of her. We head back to our seats when a flicker of platinum blonde hair catches my attention. I keep walking, trying to see if it was _my_ blonde. Apparently I needed to look in front of me because the next thing I knew was that I walked straight into one of the steel columns that supported the cafeteria. I fall straight on my ass and feel a pair of hands under my arms supporting me up.

"God, you okay?," I hear Ashton's voice ring in my head. I look at Ashton and feel a sudden pain coming from my head.

"So fuzzy. I'm sleep now. Bye," I whisper as I pass out in her arms.

I hear the steady breathing of someone as I start to blink my eyes open. I look up and see the tiles that are decorated with small black spots. I groan as I feel my head pounding. What the hell happened? I feel something shift against me and try to open my eyes again. I slowly open them and adjust to the artificial lighting of the room. The brightness is too much so I just close them again. I try once again and slowly blink to adjust to the light. Finally. I feel the weight of someone's hand in mine. I look down at my freckled hands and see a pale hand in mine. I follow the pale hand to a pale bicep, to a pale and flawless beautiful face. I hold in my breath as I examine her calm face. Her eyes were shut so I could see the lengths of her eyelashes and see the purple eye shadow she has on. I admire her rosy cheeks and her cute nose. My eyes fall to her lips and stay there. Remember when mine grazed those for half a second? I stare at the pink plump lips that felt so soft and inviting. I stare at the soft features of her face. She's so amazing. Why is she interested in me? I can't even be out... or even proud. Isn't there someone better than me for her? Like a football player or something like that? I snap out of my thoughts when I realize Elsa is staring at me, staring at her.

"Hey," She says in a husky voice. Aw. Her sleepy voice is so cute, I just want to wrap her up in a hug. She gives me a small smile and raises my hands to her lips. I almost faint again by feeling her soft lips against my skin. After a long period of silence she speaks up again. "S-s-so yeah. I'm sorry about just kissing you and then running away. I'm s-stupid and if you don't want to be my friend I understand," I see Elsa's confidence lowering by the second. I want to just sit up and kiss the worries away but my conscious stops me. I look around the nurses office and see if there's anyone that could see us. Coast clear. I slowly use my hands to push my body off the bed and meet her lips halfway. We stay completely still, pressing our lips together. I make the next move and tilt my head and nip at her bottom lip. I feel Elsa grab my face and I sit up straight, well as straight as you can sit up when you're kissing a girl. I feel her nip back and I grab onto the back of her neck. I slowly poke my tongue at her lips and wait for acceptance. I feel Elsa's lips immediately part for me. I flick my tongue inside of her mouth and almost moan out loud. I tighten my grip around her neck and feel her hands grip the edge of the nurse bed. I let out a small whimper when Elsa brushes her tongue against mine. I almost feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. We both hear the door open and regretfully tear apart from each other. I hear the sound of soles clicking on the tile floor of the nurse room. The sound of the curtain being pulled open catches my attention.

"Are you girls doing okay?," Nurse Garcia asks while poking her head through the curtains. Elsa and I just nod our heads with permanent blushes on our faces. "Anna you just have a little headache but not that bad. Little ice will help," Nurse Garcia says as she hands Elsa an ice pack. She looks down at our interlaced hands and smiles. "Okay then. After you guys are done you are free to go, but feel free to stay," Nurse Garcia says as she heads back out and closes the door. Elsa just raises the ice pack to the top of my head and I immediately notice the throbbing again. I wince a little and a wave of worry washes over Elsa's face.

"Oh my God. Sorry!," Elsa says as she quickly removes the ice pack. I just give her a sheepish smile.

"N-no. It felt good. Really good," I say while looking into her almost baby blue eyes. She leans down and gives me a quick peck on the side of my face. The smile on my face just widens. I look at our interlocked hands and speak up. "I think we know what I'm talking about... Look Elsa I really like you, like a lot, more than I should like a person I only knew for two days," I say while looking up at the ceiling tiles. "And I guess what I'm trying to say is... I don't know, maybe... Maybe I can g-get to know you better? A date?," I say while keeping my line of sight on the clean ceiling tile. I feel a soft pair of lips on the palm of my hand.

"Yes. I would love to," Elsa whispers. I close my eyes as my mind melts into pure joy. I feel like jumping up and down but stop myself before my headache gets worse. "And I would also love to take you home," Elsa whispers in my ear. I just frantically nod my head in agreement. She gets up from her foldable chair and extends her hand, I grab it with no hesitation and take the small ice packet with me. Once we enter the main Nurse's office I grab my bag and reach for my keys. I hand them over to Elsa and we walk down the main hall right beside each other. The halls are empty but I wish I could still kiss Elsa's cheek without being paranoid.

_I wish._

**A/N: I made a tumblr account: cophe. Anyways feel free to leave a favorite, follow, or review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Wish**

**Chapter 6: Pray for us?**

**A/N: Once again, I love all of you guys! Emily sends her thanks also! Leave a follow, review, or favorite! Enjoy!**

I watch Elsa put the gear into drive. I watch her long slender fingers grab the steering wheel and start steering the Acura down the road. I feel my doubts start to fill me. What if my parents don't let me go out on the day of our date? What if they find out about us? What if they make her feel uncomfortable? Wouldn't be the first time they made someone feel uncomfortable... I snap out of my thoughts when I feel cool fingers on mine. I open up my palm and face it upwards. I feel her palm meet mine and squeeze my fingers over the back of her hand. I close my eyes and try to memorize each detail of this moment. I try to memorize her scent, look, personality, voice, and everything about her. I want to just live in this moment. My moment was cut short when the small Acura came to a stop.

"We're here!," Elsa says from the driver's seat. I just nod my head and let out a small groan from the head injury. I look up at Elsa and see she is her looking out the window with amazement and wonder written all over her face. A small smile begins to stretch on me. "Wow, this is a nice house," Elsa says while bringing her fingertips up against the car window. After a long silence I respond. "Yeah... Ready to go in?," She asks.

My nerves were starting to show. I fidget in my seat and look out of my window to see my neighbor, Isaac, walking his dog. I turn my head when Isaac turns around to see what his dog was barking at. I look back to Elsa and see her staring at me with prying eyes.

"What?," I ask with curiosity. I start to play with the ring on my left, middle finger.

"Nothing. It's just that you never answered my question," Elsa says, looking down at my fiddling hands. "If you don't want me to come in, that's fine. I'll just catch a ride home or something," Elsa says, slowly deflating.

"O-O-Oh no. No, I want you to stay. It's just that my parents don't... they can be harsh. They can be strict and can make you really uncomfortable. A-a-a-and... they h-hate p-people l-li-ke us," I say, looking away as I feel my tears coming back. I let out a sob and watch my vision get blurry. Get your shit together Anna! Don't cry in front of Elsa. Stop it! What if dad sees you in the car crying your eyes out? Stop!

All my thoughts are smacked out of proportion as I feel Elsa's hand in mine. I close my eyes and let out a louder sob. Her hands grip mine and I let all of my tears stream down my face. The silence in the car makes me able to hear the drops of liquid hit the leather chair. I can hear the chair of the driver's seat squeak as Elsa shifts in it. All of a sudden I feel an arm pulling me in closer to the console of the car. I quickly turn my head and shove my face right under her chin so she couldn't see my mascara stained face. I feel her other hand rub down and up my back and I let out all the sobs I have bottled in, out. After a good ten minutes sobbing into her neck, I slowly start to feel empty.

"I-I-s-s-o-r," I try to stutter out. I feel her hands stop against my back as she pulls away. You grossed her out! Great, now she's leaving. I keep my eyes down in shame and turn around. Suddenly I feel hands encircle my neck and my lips are met with the lips that belonged to an angel. I slowly deflate into the kiss.

"Never be sorry for being yourself with me," Elsa whispers as we break apart from the kiss. I stare hopefully into the icy blue eyes of hers. She stares back with so much intensity, I feel a blush creeping onto my face. She raises her hand to brush a strand of loose hair away from my face as she moves her thumbs in small circles on my temples. I close my eyes, taking in every touch, feeling, and thought going on.

"W-we should go in," I shakily say. I see her nod and rush out of the driver's seat and hurriedly jog to my door. She opens the car door without hesitation and crouches in front of the door.

"Well first, we have to clean up your cute face," Elsa says as she opens the shelve compartment and searches for wipes. She grabs the small blue box and takes out a baby wipe. Wordlessly, she brings the small wipe to my cheeks and starts rubbing away my ruined mascara. We never break eye contact and hold onto each other like we're each other's life lines. In this moment I know that I'm falling for Elsa, helplessly and extremely quickly. She lets go of me and smiles as she extends her hand to me. I return her with a small smile and a watery giggle. She grabs onto my hand and tugs it so I get up from my passenger seat. I grudgingly open the back seat door and grab all of my belongings. Elsa hooks her arm through mine which gives me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. We take long strides to the front door that matches with the exterior of the house. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. Okay, I have Elsa this time. What can they do to me tonight? I bring the keys hanging from my necklace to the key hole and open the door.

"Oh my God, you're home!," I hear my mom say as she gets up from the living room couch. "Are you okay? And who is this young lady?," I close my eyes to calm myself down.

"Mom, I'm just going to go to my room with my friend Elsa, okay?," I say while dragging Elsa up the wooden stairs.

"Okay, remember to come down for dinner!," My mom replies without even hesitating. God, I shouldn't be so distant from her but it's just I don't want to deal with her. We finally reach my room and I shut the door behind us. I rush to my bathroom and check my face and eyes out in the mirror. Okay, nothing is smudged. Ready for Elsa and Anna time? I turn around and catch Elsa looking at my framed pictures in my room. She was currently looking at the Samuels' 2004 Christmas picture. I blush and slowly walk up behind her.

"You liking what you see?," I ask in a whisper. Elsa jumps and almost drops the framed photo. I giggle in response and just wrap my arms around her stomach. We just stand there like that with her hands over mine. "You know I wish I could do this all the time," I say, I can already feel the new batch of tears coming to my eyes.

"Do what?," Elsa shakily asks. I feel her hands rubbing up and down my arms. My arms immediately break out into goose bumps.

"Just be with you, outside of my room," I say while one of my tears hit the back of Elsa's neck.

"You know. I feel like I've known you forever," Elsa says while stopping her hands on my arms. "And in all the time I've known you, I know I'll wait for you." I almost fall to the ground. In such little time, I've met someone so amazing. Someone so accepting, caring, loving. I feel Elsa turn around and I embrace her. I let out a mix of happy and sad sobs. Wow, it's like Elsa's my fucking sponge. I part from her and lead her to the bed. She gets in without saying a word and cuddles up against me. I can feel my eyes drooping and I wish that I could always feel this happy again.

* * *

"Girls! Come down! Dinner's ready!," My mom screams. I jolt up from my queen sized bed and feel Elsa shift against my body. I look down at her and see her platinum blonde hair splayed out on the pillow and her legs entangled with the blanket. Oh, I wish I get to see this Elsa more often. I softly smile as I grab Elsa's hand and bring it up to my lips.

"Wake up bed head," I say softly in her ear. She shifts and groans as I turn on my bedside lamp. I just giggle at her childish behavior and watch her come alive.

"You calling me bed head?," She replies while raising an eyebrow. I just blush in return and drop her hand to grab my brush. Before we know it my mom shouts again.

"Okay mom!," I scream back, trying to hide my annoyance. I turn to Elsa and tug her hand. She just grins and gets off the bed. We head downstairs with cheeky grins and happy thoughts. We enter the kitchen and I regretfully drop her hand and head to the already set up table. Whoever did the table was considerate enough to set a spot Elsa. I sit down in my spot and point to the chair next to me for Elsa. She shyly brings her hand up to her face to move a strand of stray hair behind her ear while fast walking to the seat. I look at my dad and see a fake smile on his face. Great, he's still mad. My mom brings a big plate of meatloaf and sets it in the middle of the dining table. She sits down in her seat and lets out a tired sigh and smiles.

"Elsa do you want to pray today?," My mother asks Elsa with hopeful eyes. I see Elsa shift uncomfortably in her seat and flash me a look. I just nod at her and she gives a subtle nod.

"Yeah, sure," Elsa says with her hesitation showing. My father brings his hands up and everyone connects their hands. Elsa looks around and quickly grabs our hands. "U-Uh. Thank you God for this? Thanks for everything," Elsa says unsure. She looks around as if she's waiting for us to put our hands down. I mouth "Amen" to her and grip her hand a little tighter. "O-O-Oh. And amen!," Elsa stutters out. I try to hide my growing grin while everyone says amen. Everyone starts digging into their food and I encourage Elsa to go ahead by kicking her softly under the table.

"So Elsa is it?," My dad asks with a mouthful of food. God, fucking disgusting. I try to hide my disgust by stuffing food in my mouth.

"Y-Y-Yes sir," Elsa says nervously. I just want to hug her and make her feel comfortable.

"How did you meet Anna?," He says without even making eye contact with her. I see Elsa's face brighten up and I can't help the smile spread on my face.

"Well Mr. Samuels, I got to know her because we have second period together.. sir," Elsa says. I watch her as she speaks and appreciate the ways her lips move to create words. "I like being friends with her sir," Elsa says, obviously on edge. I cringe a little when I see nothing in my father's face. He's usually extremely nice to my friends.

"Interesting," My father says while picking at his salad. I want to get up and want him to explain why he's being an asshole but I know I would be dead if I did that. "So you're obviously not Christian," My dad says, finally looking up from his plate and at Elsa. I can feel the tension in the room eating us up alive. I feel the anger start to grow and grab Elsa's arm as I get up from my seat.

"That's enough. I'm taking Elsa home. Don't wait up for me," I spit out while rushing out of the kitchen. I hear my mother scold my dad but I don't even care at this point. I open the front door and grab the keys from the living room table. I slam the door behind me and don't even lock the door. I don't fucking care about anything right now except Elsa. I unlock the doors of the small car and open the door for Elsa. I might be angry but I won't be an ass to Elsa. I huff as I walk over to the driver's seat and settle into the seat. I just bring my head down to the steering wheel and just sit there like that. "I'm sorry Elsa. If you don't want to deal with this, I'll understand," I say while clenching my jaw.

"Why would I not want to do this just because of your parents?," Elsa says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I just let out a sad chuckle and bring up my head to look at her. I stare at her face in so much detail and see the light sprinkle of freckles on her face. Well, that makes her 30% cuter than she already is.

"Well, tell me your address Miss. Arendelle," I say, trying to block out all the negative things that just happened. We drive in complete silence, letting the situation soak in.

* * *

"We have arrived!," I say with a little bit more happiness.

"Thank you," Elsa says with a large smile on her face. "And I would like to know when our date will be," Elsa asks with a cocky grin.

"Well, I would love to take you out this Saturday?," I ask.

"I'll have to check my schedule," Elsa says with the grin permanently on her face. "Looks like you're in luck, I'm free."

"Well aren't I lucky?," I say while giving her a toothy grin. I look into her stunning blue eyes and notice the pleading in her eyes. I start to lean forward and lean across the console. Our lips meet and I feel fireworks explode... Again. I part a little to breathe in a little gasp of air and attach my lips to her once again. I feel her wet tongue poking at my bottom lip and open my mouth for her. I feel her tongue flick up in my mouth and push my tongue out to brush them against each other. We part after Elsa brings her hands up to my shoulders.

"I-I-I like doing t-that with you Anna," Elsa says, peering into my eyes with adoration showing with every inch of her face. "But I have to save some for our first date you know," She says with a blush.

"Well, I like doing that with you too... I'm really sorry about my parents," I say with sincerity. I honestly don't understand why my dad acted out like that.

"Goodnight Anna," Elsa replies while looking at my face with loving eyes.

"Goodnight," I whisper out while Elsa opens her car door and walks toward her front door. She looks back and gives me a bright smile and enters the house. I just want to be with Elsa. Without this mess going on. Religion? Isn't religion supposed to make you happy? Not dreadful and frightened. I sigh as I put the car into drive and start making my way to the Samuels' property. I wish that this ends right.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Wish**

**Chapter 7: Elsa's**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It was kind of hard to write some of this stuff because of my bad experience so I had to take extra time on it. Enjoy**

I huff out a small breath of air as I enter through the back door of the house. I just stand in the laundry room for a couple of seconds before I face my parents. This probably won't be a good conversation. I replay all the mistakes or wrongs I did in the span of dinner time. Oh, this is going to be an uphill battle. I inch towards the kitchen and hear the television on and hear my brother yelling into his Xbox microphone. I walk onto the hardwood of the living room and see only my brother sitting there.

"Hey, where's mom and dad?," I ask, trying to hide my nervousness. Without looking away from his game he replies.

"They're in the media room waiting for you," Jake replies. I feel the palms of hands start to get sweaty. What the hell? I wasn't even in the wrong... I start to have an internal conflict while walking up the spiral stairs. I reach the white double doors that lead to the dark media room. I peek in through the small crack in-between the doors and see a dim light on. It's now or never. I push on the round handle and slide into the dark room. I notice two figures sitting in the front row of the room. Not creepy at all. I look at the screen and see the latest news recording playing. I decide to break the silence.

"Jake told me you guys want to talk to me," I say nonchalantly. I awkwardly stand at the back of the room and wait for a response.

"What's wrong with you? You've been off lately," I hear my dad respond without even turning his head. I could hear his annoyance and anger showing through his words. I feel anger bubble inside of my small frame. Me? Off? I'm not the one who just basically degraded their daughter's friend. I feel my confidence build up but bite back, since I remember what happened last time. I start to lean on the dark brown walls of the media room.

"Nothing," I say.

"Nothing? You are always starting something, always rebelling. You know being friends with that girl isn't going to help you rebel," My dad calmly says. What?! What the hell is he talking about?

"Excuse me? How is being friends with Elsa rebelling?," I ask, honestly confused. I hear him sigh and shift in his leather seat.

"She knows nothing about religion and she expects to influence my daughter?," He asks, his volume slowly rising. I cock my head in utter confusion.

"Dad, Ashton isn't Christian," I say, trying to fend for myself. I look in the direction of my mother and see her figure still like a statue.

"Well then don't be friends with her! Just stop! What happened to the Christian Anna? What happened?," I could see his figure start to move. He was going to get up.

"What do you mean Christian Anna, dad?," I feel my own volume raising. Here we go again. "What is wrong with you? Why do you make my friends feel like that? Why do you always make me the bad guy? Do you realize that you make mistakes too? You're not a holy icon that can tell everyone what to believe in," I say while my voice cracks. I don't keep my tears in, I let them all out and let them drip onto the stringy carpet floor. I see my dad get up and turn his body toward mine. I looked into his face and saw an emotion I have never seen before, something so bone chilling and hair raising. I've never seen my father like this, with such messed up posture and a stern face. "Why do you always make me feel like a horrible per-." I hear the slap before I feel the sting. I shut my eyes as some stray tears fall from my eyes. I bring up my hands, one to cover my mouth and one to my right cheek. I try to keep my whimpers in. I can feel his presence right in front of me and I don't dare to open my eyes.

"Don't say that again. You don't understand what your mother and I go through because of you. We take time out of our lives to cater to you, we take you to soccer games, buy you all your clothes, buy you expensive soccer equipment, and let you go out with your friends. We aren't millionaires, at least Jake can realize what he has," My father says. I feel his spit spray me while he talked in complete rage. Without opening my eyes I turn towards the doors and open them when I reach the doors. I feel a calloused hand grab my elbow and I almost let out a shriek of fear. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you," he says through clenched teeth. I just frantically nod my head and can feel my knees start to get weak. "Do you understand what I mean when I say you need to get your act together, you're an adult now, grow up and realize your real priorities," I feel his hand tighten impossibly tighter around my elbow. I shake my head up and down and try to tug my elbow away from his grasp. In that moment when he tugged back and shoved me onto the ground, I knew I had to leave. I knew I had to escape somewhere. I knew I couldn't stay in the same house as him. I see his figure retreat to his spot on the leather sofa and I push myself up from the floor. I quietly open the door and slip out, trying to keep in my sobs in. I fast walk to my room and grab my soccer duffle bag. I frantically open my closet door and grab everything that is a necessity. I rush over to the bathroom and fling open the drawers and pick out certain items I need. I look around the room and feel my tear subside. I'm done. I don't need this. I don't want this. My eyes land on our family Christmas picture. I grab it and take the photo out and examine it closer. I tear the photo in two so it only has father, mother, and Jake in it. Now it's the perfect family. I check all my things for a second time, making sure I have everything. I quietly sneak out of my room and head toward the garage. I grab the Acura keys and make a bolt for it. Once I exit the house, I never look back. The one thing that concerned me is the fact that I felt nothing. I felt no sadness. No anger. Nothing.

I near the exit of my neighborhood and suddenly ask myself, where the hell am I going? I bite my lip as I stare out into the darkness of the Texan night. I go to the only place I know I can be comforted. Somewhere I'm accepted. Somewhere I'm appreciated. Elsa's.

**A/N: If any of you are experiencing anything similar to this, feel free to PM me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Wish**

**Chapter 8: Arendelle Household**

**A/N: Hey guys, I would like to let you guys know that two days ago was Emily and I's 7 year anniversary! So things always get better in the end! P.S. Emily has started to write a fanfic on this account also but she doesn't really know whether to keep it up or take it down so please go check it out and leave an opinion. Enjoy!**

I speed through the darkness of the night. The only light I have are my headlights and the few scattered street lights. The sky is empty, dark, and gloomy. I arrive at Elsa's house with blurry vision and trembling hands. I rest my forehead on the top of my steering wheel and let out my sobs. What if Elsa doesn't want me here? Who do I think I am? Just invading people's privacy? I let my tears fall onto my lap as I start to let out whimpers. When did it get this bad? When did this happen?

"Hey, what are you doing back here?," I hear a muggy voice sound through the glass window. I jump out of my seat and let out a yelp of terror. I swing my head in the direction of the voice and see Elsa's face pressing against the glass, her breath creating small patches of fog on the glass. My heart starts to slow and a warm feeling starts to expand in my stomach. I let out a small, watery, smile and roll down the window.

"Hey, Elsa," I say in a exhausted sigh. I see Elsa's face show confusion as she puts her hands on the door, right above the window.

"Why are you here?," Elsa says with worry etched into her features. "W-w-well it's not like I don't want you here or anything. I mean I love that you're here because I like it when you're around and it makes it less lonely. Oh, I'm babbling," Elsa says with a blush creeping on her face. I let out a weak giggle and stare at Elsa's manicured hands resting on the door. I start to remember how her fingertips felt against my skin and remembered how different it felt compared to my fathers and felt the tears start welling up in my eyes. I feel Elsa's hands cup my face and I close my eyes so she won't have to see my watering eyes. "What's wrong Anna?," I hear Elsa's voice start to get desperate. I take a few deep breaths and answer her.

"I-I-I can't-t go b-back home," I manage to stutter out. I keep my eyes shut, afraid to see Elsa's reaction. I feel her thumbs move across my cheeks, wiping away my tears. A long silence fell and I could feel her eyes burning holes into me.

"I'm glad you came here then," Elsa says while pressing her lips on my left cheek. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I open my eyes and see icy blue eyes peering into mine. Her eyes were showing something I've never seen, something so soft and so inviting. I could probably get lost in her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and the blue in her eyes were a tinge darker than they always were. I feel a genuine smile spread across my face and I watch one start to spread on her face too. I see how the smile reaches her eyes, I see how she leans her weight on her other leg, I see how she bites into her lip while she smiles. She slowly steps back and opens the door and stares at me with only inches separating our bodies. "Can I lift you?," Elsa asks with a straight face. I tilt my head and squint my eyes in confusion.

"Wha-," I start to ask but am cut off short when Elsa snakes her arms around my back and the back of my knees. I yelp when she carries me out of the car, bridal style. I look up to Elsa with happiness shining in my eyes. I start to giggle when Elsa starts to struggle with the car door but she manages to close it in one piece. She effortlessly carries me to the door of her house and opens the door with ease. I watch her facial expression and start to smile. She was smiling and showing almost all of her teeth and her eyes were crinkling at the edges. She softly lays me down on the couch and I snap out of my daydream.

"Let me go get your stuff. Be right back," Elsa hurriedly skips out into the darkness and leaves me in her living room. I look around the room and see the numerous family photos with only two people in them. I stand up to get a better look at the photos. There was a fairly young woman with dirty blonde hair and a box shaped face hugging a young Elsa. I smile at the picture and set it down. I look at the pictures and sadly realize that Elsa's father is in none of them.

"Hello, who are you young lady?," I almost jump out of my own skin as I hear a loud voice echo off the walls of the living room. I hold my hand over my chest and breathe in and out.

"I-I-I'm Anna. Elsa's friend," I nervously say. This is not the way I wanted to meet Elsa's mom.

"Well then, you're already a part of the family. Welcome to the Arendelle household, I'm Hope Arendelle and I hope Elsa's a good enough host. I guess we will get to know each other in the morning? Goodnight!," Elsa's mom says with a smile just like Elsa's, as she waves and walks into the master bedroom. I stand there stunned by the such relaxed approach. Well that's never happened to me before... I'm brought out of my thoughts when Elsa comes into the house with all my bags in hand. I feel her hand grab mine and I look up to her with mellow eyes. I see Elsa's features soften and she squeezes my hand and starts to lead me upstairs. I feel guilt as I watch Elsa carry all my bags upstairs.

"Hey I can carry them," I whisper out. Elsa just rolls her eyes and leads me through the hallways to her room. We silently enter the baby blue room and I notice all the trophies in her room. I also notice the messy pile of clothes on the desk chair and bed, _so she isn't perfect_. I let out a small chuckle as I realize how different Elsa's room is compared to her personality. She always looked collected, organized, and shy, her room was another story, it was messy and looked bright. I smile as I see Elsa's blue cheerleading outfit hanging on her bathroom door. It was the only thing that was clean out of the whole mess. I watch as Elsa puts my bags down and walks over to her bed. She grabs all of her clothes and places it on top of the office chair.

"Sorry about the mess," Elsa says with her ears slowly turning red. I just giggle and give her a nod. I watch her as her body moves and just admire her for a moment. Her hair was down and was cascading down her back, she also had on sweatpants and a t-shirt on which looked beautiful on her. I watch as she carefully lays down in the bed and pats the space next to it. I hesitate and look into her eyes. I see the softness and desperation in them. I slowly make my way over to the bed and lay down so I'm facing Elsa, face to face. I close my eyes when I start to feel my mind start to go into overdrive. I bring my hands up to my face to cover it. I don't want Elsa to see me like this. I feel her pale and cold hands grab my wrists before I can reach my face. "Don't hide from me," Elsa whispers. I feel my something inside me break as I let my sobs out in front of her. I cry even harder when Elsa brings me in closer, so I'm sobbing into her neck. I grasp at her body and hold onto her as I feel my emotions take over. I feel her hands run over my back and feel her hands stop at the base of my neck. Her other hand snakes around my waist and pulls me all the way in so my whole body is in contact with hers. My body involuntarily shivers against hers. My tears soon start draining out. All I can hear are my own sniffles and Elsa's soft "sh's" against my ear. I keep my eyes closed as we lay there, in each other's arms. After a long moment of silence I speak up.

"I-I-I le-left," I say with my teary stutter. I feel Elsa's hands move up and down my back.

"Do you want to talk about it?," Elsa asks in a whisper. I slowly nod against her chest. "You don't have to."

"I want to," I wait a couple of seconds before speaking again, "I fought with my dad again." I feel Elsa nod against my head and decide to keep on going. "An-An-And it go-got to the poin-t-t wher-e he hi-hit me," I say while shutting my eyes again. I feel Elsa's arms tighten around my body as she pulls me in closer again.

"Stay with me Anna," Elsa whispers in my ear. I feel my stomach do flips and feel my eyes start to tear up once again. It was like I had a spring of unlimited tears stored in me somewhere. I let out a small whimper and nod against Elsa skin. The night remains wordless as we hold each other. During the whole night we never let go of each other. We wanted each other. We needed each other. I just wish that my family can realize that. I wish.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Wish**

**Chapter 9: Roll Call**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and PM's. Also my first story reached one hundred follows! YAY! Thank you so much and enjoy!**

I let out incoherent sounds as I start to move around in my surprisingly soft bed. I stretch out my body and let out a deep moan. I start smacking my lips as I feel the dryness of my tongue. I sit up with my eyes still closed and wipe off the drool on the side of my face. I suddenly hear a giggle from the side of the room and I automatically open my eyes and almost jump out of the bed. I see Elsa with her hair in a high ponytail and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. I feel my ears start to burn with unforgiving heat as I pull the blanket over me. Fuck! I totally forgot that I was at Elsa's, shit. She probably thinks I'm a gross pig or something. I hear the sink run and shut off. I hear Elsa's soft footsteps approaching me so I wrap the blanket tighter around my body. I feel a set of hands land on the blanket and feel the force trying to pull the blanket off.

"C'mon Anna, you know I saw that," I hear Elsa tease. I feel a blush creeping up onto my face.

"No," I say as sternly as I can. I feel the hands let go of the blanket and feel Elsa's body right on top of mine through the blanket. Oh my God.

"What if I give you a good morning kiss?," Elsa says, I could hear her smile spread across her face. I lay there in silence and shake my head stubbornly, even though Elsa can't see me.

"No," I say less confidently. I feel her shift on top of me and feel her slender fingers poke in from the top of the blanket. I don't move and watch as my view of Elsa becomes clearer as she peels the blanket away from my face. She stops when the blanket reaches my shoulders.

"Good morning," She whispers, I feel her minty breath hit my face. Before I can answer she captures my lips in a kiss. I close my eyes as I feel her hands grab my shoulders. I bring my hands out of the blanket and bring one hand to the back of her neck. I feel her tongue poke at my lips and I immediately open my mouth for her. I almost moan when I feel her cool tongue brush against mine. I push my tongue into her mouth and feel her take in a sharp breath of air. I smile against her and start sliding my hands down her tank top covered back. I feel her shiver against me and for the first time in all my intimate moments with Elsa, she starts to kiss my neck. I've never felt something like this. I stop my hands on the small of her back and push my head back so Elsa could reach more area. I close my eyes as Elsa drags her tongue across my neck and stops at my pulse point. I let out a moan when she starts sucking and blowing on her marks.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Okay girls I'm leaving! Have a nice day at school!," I hear Elsa's mother say right outside of the door. I shove Elsa off of me in instinct and bring my hands up to my mouth. I hear Elsa's body make a thud on the carpet floor and a groan.

"Thanks mom! Bye," I hear Elsa yell from the floor. I cringe when I see Elsa on the floor face down.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Elsa!," I say as I take the blanket off of me and kneel right next to her body. I poke her shoulder but she doesn't respond. I stare at her for a good moment or two until she suddenly grabs my waist with a giggle and pins me down on the floor.

"That hurt, are you going to kiss away my boo-boo's?," Elsa says in a childish voice. I start to lean in for a kiss when I hear my phone start playing the Kim Possible ringtone. Emily's ringtone. I freeze against Elsa and give her an apologetic look. She regretfully gets off of me and stands up. I walk over to Elsa's nightstand and pick up my phone.

"ANNA!," Emily screams in the phone. I pull the phone away from my ear and answer.

"Yes Emily?," I ask.

"Where are you? We've been honking for like fifteen minutes," Emily asks. Oh shit! I completely forgot to tell them what happened.

"Look. I'm not home, I'll tell you what happened at lunch but right now just head to school, okay?," I say in the microphone. I don't hear a response but I hear shifting on the other end. I roll my eyes and speak to Emily once again, "Emily I can't see you nodding."

"Oh yeah! Sorry... Yes I understand, see you later!," Emily says in a cheerful tone. I giggle a little and say goodbye. I power the phone off and look back at Elsa. She was in her cheerleading outfit already and had her blue bow in her hair. I walk over to the black duffle bag and take out jeans, t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. I get ready in almost less than ten minutes. I take my toothbrush out of the side pocket of the bag and walk to the bathroom. I playfully nudge Elsa and see a smile spread on her face.

"Hurry up slowpoke, we're going to be late."

* * *

Elsa and I enter the doors of Chessum High side by side. We pass through the murky and smelly halls with smiles plastered on our faces. We enter the noisy gym with high spirits and sit down on the plastic bleachers. The gym naturally gets quieter as Coach Meyers enters the room.

"Roll call!," He yells. I look around and slowly start to slide my hand toward Elsa's. I slowly place my hand on top of hers. She flips her hand around and intertwines our fingers. I smile as I yell "here" and tighten our interlaced hands.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter but finals are this week! Thank you for such kind reviews and so much support. It truly does mean a lot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Wish**

**Chapter 10: I'm Gay**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. Emily's family has been going through a rough patch so we decided to take a small break... but we are back! Enjoy!**

I grab the lunch tray and make my way down the tiled cafeteria. I see the back of Emily and Ashton's bodies and see them talking with worried looks on their faces. I pause before walking around the table to my seat. What if they make a scene or talk about it? Oh what am I saying, I trust my life with them...

"Hey guys," I say while sliding into the table seat. I watch their faces reflect fake smiles as I start to dig into my food. I cringe when I see Ashton shoot a look at Emily. After a long moment of silence Emily speaks up.

"What's going on Anna?," Emily asks in a whisper. I swallow my mouthful of food and slowly look up at them. They both have concerned looks plastered on their faces. I take a deep breath in and push my lunch tray away from me and glance at Elsa's table to see Elsa munching on her own sandwich. I look back at my friends and see their impatience.

"Y-Y-L-La-a-as," I pause and take another deep breath. Why am I so fucking nervous? "La-st night. My dad hi-h-he hit me," I shut my eyes when I hear Ashton and Emily gasp.

"What?!," Ashton is the first to speak as she slams her palms against the table. She receives a few confused and curious looks but continues to give me a stern face. I just shrug weakly and cast my eyes down to my hands as I feel tears start to prick at my eyes. I continue to wordlessly chew my food as Ashton and Emily exchanged worried looks.

"Do you need a place to stay?," Emily says while moving her hand closer to me on the table. I just shake my head and bring my hands to my face. I feel warm arms wrap around my body as I lean into them. I hear Emily's soft voice calming me down. We stay in that position, the chatter of the lunch room droning out the sounds of my sobs. After a moment of silence Ashton speaks up.

"What did you do to make him hit you?," I hear Ashton say while my head was still in the crook of Emily's neck. I feel Emily move her head and I already know that she's giving Ashton a dirty look. I pull away from Emily and stare out into the bustling room and land on Elsa's figure. I think it's time I don't keep what's part of me a secret anymore. I look at the clock and see that we have a whole thirty minutes left of lunch so I just grab Emily's hand and wave my hand for Ashton to follow. I see Ashton shrug of a confused expression and follow us merely few steps behind. I open the big glass doors of the cafeteria and turn my head to see a small unused classroom. I yank Emily along and pull on the handle. Luckily it was open. I sit in the desk furthest away from the window and watch as Emily and Ashton cautiously sit in desks in front of me.

"What the hell is going on?," Ashton questions. I see Emily kick her shins under her desk as she shoots me an annoyed look. I just give them both a weak and pathetic excuse of a smile. I take a deep breath in and close my eyes. This is practice. If I lose them, I lose them. It's time for me to show the real me.

"So obviously my dad was mad about something," I quietly whisper out. "He w-was mad because I think that he knows th-t-that I'm g-gay." I squeeze my eyes shut even tighter, scared to see their reactions.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean he can hit you," Ashton said nonchalantly. I shoot my eyes open and give Ashton a surprised stare. What? I stare at both Emily and Ashton as they gave me confused looks.

"Did you think that we wouldn't be friends with you just because you're gay Anna?," Emily said while she held back a childish giggle. I looked at them with disbelief and felt a rush of happiness course through my veins. I brought up my hands to wipe away the tears of pure joy as I chuckled and shook my head. I see Ash and Emily both laugh as we hug it out in the small, suffocating classroom. I pulled back from the hug and stared at them with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm so lucky to have you as friends," I say with a chuckle. I look at their tear stained faces, as they were crying too. We all break into laughter and settle down.

"Well we always had some kind of clue you weren't completely straight," Emily said while giving a shy smile. My jaw drops. I thought I was so good at hiding it.

"Yeah, you never talk about guys and never dated one," Ashton says with a growing smile.

"Annndd you always crush on girl bands not boy bands," Emily says while patting my knee. I just look at them with the biggest smile I could muster and feel my body deflate.

"Thank you guys so much. For accepting me for who I am," I say with tears pricking at my eyes. I hear them coo and pull me back in for a group hug.

* * *

Elsa grabs my hand as she tugs me up the stairs of her house. I give her a geniune smile as she opens her bedroom door for me. I giggle as she pulls me onto the bed and snuggles into me.

"So how was your day?," She asks with wide eyes. I look down at her beautiful face and feel my heart flutter as I look into her eyes.

"Great. I kinda came out to Ash and Emily," I say with confidence. I watch Elsa's face brighten up like a light bulb.

"I'm so proud of you," Elsa says in amazement as she kisses my cheek. I look down at her and feel an emotion I've never felt in my life. An emotion that was so strong that I felt I was on top of the world. Am I falling for Elsa?

**A/N: Again, my apologies for such a short chapter. Follow and review!**


End file.
